


The Chaining

by TheSistersBread



Series: The Woes of Being Death [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Frost Humbugs, Harry Doesn't Make A Good Roman God, Harry Potter Is Not Harry Houdini, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Wants To Try Escaping Chains, Immortal Harry Potter, Is Death A Demon?, Luna Goes On Expeditions, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Tea, summoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Death wants to escape his chains. Alcyoneus wants an enemy called Thanatos.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Series: The Woes of Being Death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202210
Kudos: 52





	The Chaining

"I summon thee!"

"I don't understand why Summoners always end with 'I Summon Thee'." Harry comments, somewhat resigned to the fact that he has no choice in the matter.

"Honestly, if they are going to be inconsiderate enough to do that in the first place, it makes sense that they won't bother with creativity." Luna looks up for a moment before returning to her tea.

"Exactly, they don't have to Summon me if they can't be bothered."

"Tea is better." Luna states.

"Definitely." Harry confirms. Tea is infinitely better than having to deal with mortals and all their requests and demands. "I don't understand why they can't just Summon demons."

"Aren't you a demon?" Luna asks. "Technically?"

"I have no idea." Harry signed the contract too long ago to remember.

He can't say anything else because that is the moment he fully dissipates.

Don’t demons travel with darkness?

Maybe he is a demon.

* * *

There is a giant looking at him.

His name is apparently 'Alcyoneus' but it isn't ringing any bells.

Harry tells the guy as much.

Unfortunately, the giant just snarls.

People are ever so impatient nowadays.

Honestly what is it with his most memorable Summoners either being tiny or huge?

At least it proves that adults have some common sense.

Hopefully.

The giant calls him Thanatos.

Which - isn’t too far off if you consider the fact that Thanatos was the Greek God of Death.

The giant finds a way to trap part of him there - using some pretty rusty chains.

If Harry couldn’t smell the magic on them, he would have laughed.

He still does.

Luna could get him out of this if she wanted to.

But he wants to try his hand at escaping from them.

So Luna sets up one of their Wizarding Tents right next to him.

Watching Alcyoneus’ bewildered face after Harry manoeuvres his way into the invisible tent is hilarious.

The giant arrives, cannot see him and roams around confusedly.

Unfortunately, the giant has a good sense of smell.

Harry is still there and he knows it. 

How annoying.

After the third day of trying to wiggle out of his chains, Harry gives up.

Unfortunately, Luna's left on a two day expedition to find some Frosty Humbugs.

Harry's fairly sure that a Humbug is a mint but he's learnt not to question Luna when it comes to animals.

She always finds them in the end.

But she's still not here and Harry wants out now.

Yes he's a little immature but he's Death - he's allowed.

He's had a hard life and an even harder death.

Being immortal takes its toll.

It's also done absolutely nothing for his escape skills.

Shame that.

These chains are really something - he's got chafing.

He didn't even know that it was possible.

What he also didn't now was possible was two demigods? taking on Alcyoneus and his goons.

He really needs to look into that.

But honestly, why does everyone insist in calling him Thanatos?

His name is Harry.

Or Death apparently.

The third demigod gets to work on his chains.

Firewood makes a surprisingly good chain-burner.

He smiles good-naturedly at the demigod, thanks him and resolves to wait for Luna.

He's already been waiting for two days or so - it's not like a little longer will kill him.

And it would be terribly rude to just abandon his best friend.

The demigods look at him like he's mad.

Harry isn't particularly affected by it - they are hardly the first to look at him in such a way.

Still, he is curious.

"What?"

"You're not..."

"Yes?"

"Like other gods."

The three of them are watching him tersely like he's going to smite them.

"I would hope not."

"Luna! Did you find them?"

In response his friend simply holds up a hand.

Harry squints at the thing in her palm.

It looks like a mint - striped and small and spherical.

As Harry watches though, it suddenly emits an impressive stream of ice.

Honestly, he has no idea where she finds these things.

Then and again, he has no idea where he finds his Summoners so...

"Harry's his own pers-god, why do you expect him to be like the others?"

"I was wondering why politeness seemed so strange to you."

Harry's half-convinced that all Roman Gods are jerks by the end.

He supposes they can't be judged by human standards though.

Immortality drives you crazy.

It's a good thing Harry was already a little crazy.


End file.
